Solve for $x$ : $3x + 6 = 5x + 2$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 6) - 3x = (5x + 2) - 3x$ $6 = 2x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $6 - 2 = (2x + 2) - 2$ $4 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{4}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $2 = x$